padres y madres
by Gyda0248
Summary: muy poco es lo que se sabe de los padres de Nick Wilde, y aprovechándome de eso decidí crear esta serie de one-shot de distintos universos. espero que los disfruten


El atardecer solo hacía su nueva carga más y más pesada, y tan solo le bastaba mirar a su lado para confirmar tal pesadilla.

John Wilde, un Zorro con simples sueños. Él sabía sus limitaciones, las conocía desde los 10 años, cuando su padre le puso el collar al rededor de su cuello indicando el final de su infancia. Desde entonces aprendió como ser feliz con poco, o eso es lo que el había creído.

No se había dado cuenta de su propia ambición, incluso le puso nombre ** _"Suitopia"_**. Que descarado!se recriminaba ahora.

Nuevamente miró a su lado, allí, donde se encontraba su hijo con los ojos cerrados y un profundo sueño. La inocencia de su rostro era exuberante, y lo golpeaba saber que se había acabado antes del tiempo debido.

Todo por su secreta ambición.

La mañana lo había traicionado, diciéndole que aquel día conseguiría el préstamo para su tienda de trajes, había practicado con su hijo el discurso de venta, su querida esposa lo había aconsejado y preocupado de sus ropas para que estuvieran presentables. Con confianza los dos zorros habían marchado al primer banco.

 ** _"rechazado"_**

el pequeño zorro lo miro confundido, y el lo tranquilizo diciéndole que aún habían varios otros lugares donde podrían ir, y de pasada, quizás podría comprarle un dulce como recompensa por su duro trabajo. Así de fácil había sido plantar una sonrisa en su hijo de 6 años. Y sinceramente, pensaba que así de fácil sería conseguir ese préstamo.

Pasaron por varios otros bancos, y en cada uno de ellos el resultado era el mismo, viendo que su pequeño soldado se estaba cansando pasaron donde sería la tienda. Ambos se imaginaron el lugar, y los ojos de su hijo brillaban mientras su pequeña mente trabajaba.

Con más animo ambos fueron al siguiente banco.

Hicieron la rutina que habían ensayado por semanas.

Sonrieron con autentica felicidad.

Pero nada de eso había servido.

Si tan solo se hubiera fijado más en las acciones de su hijo. Pensó ya por décima vez desde que se subieron al tren para volver a casa.

Pero en cambio el había estado reuniendo los papeles y la maqueta que llevaban de un lado a otro.

No entendía que se había cruzado por la mente del cachorro, y no podía culpar al niño por lo que ocurrió luego. En menos de unos segundos escucho los gritos de su hijo llamándolo, llorando, suplicando mientras era llevado por los guardias de seguridad a una sala aparte.

Lo intentó, de verdad que lo intentó. Pero lo inevitable llegó.

El tiempo se congelo cuando vio a su pequeño con un collar eléctrico en su cuello. De pronto vio como su hijo estaba siendo cruelmente electrocutado, se lanzo contra el y lo atrajo a sus brazos, tratando de calmarlo, consolarlo y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Vio en los ojos de su hijo miedo, confusión, dolor, agonía.

Por primera vez Jhon Wilde odió el mundo, furia y enojo comenzaban a apoderarse de él a medida que su hijo trataba de respirar entre los golpes de electricidad y lagrimas que resbalaban continuamente.

Si no fuera por el balde de agua fría lanzado por los guardias seguramente habría terminado electrocutando a el y a su propio hijo hasta la muerte.

Y esos catastróficos eventos los llevaron a la cruel y fría realidad

Aún le debían quedar cuatro años de felicidad a su hijo, incluso habían comenzado a guardar dinero para comprarle un buen collar a su niño, ya que los más caros daban mayor posibilidad de sentimientos. Pero esos guardias le pusieron una viejo y barato, su hijo ahora no podría ni correr tranquilamente con esa cosa puesta.

Había conversado un par de veces sobre el tema con su esposa, pronto comenzarían a enseñarle a su hijo a controlar las risas y a enfrentar los llantos como era debido. Pero las lecciones ahora deberían ser aprendidas a gran velocidad, sin cautela o premonición.

Solo un pitido en lugar de las palabras gentiles de una madre.

John estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió movimiento a su lado. Volvió la vista su hijo, sin siquiera saber cuando la había apartado.

El inocente se restregó los ojos y bajo su pata hasta tocar el frio collar, un pequeño salto y ojos de miedo se dirigieron a su padre, y casi temiendo producir ruido alguno habló en un susurro.

 ** _-¿cuando me van a sacar esto, papá?-_**

John lo miro con lastima, y escucho el pitido de su propio collar, en esta ocasión era la tristeza que estaba tomando control sobre el. Tragó y carraspeo, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar lo que podría seguir.

 ** _-no se puede sacar-_ ** extendió su brazo y tomo del hombro a su hijo _**-no mientras vivamos-**_

 ** _-ya-_** simplemente respondió, claramente aún sin entender lo que eso significaba **_– papá-_**

 ** _-si?-_** John ya sabía lo que venía, el mismo había hecho esa misma pregunta en su cumpleaños numero 10, pero ese día su padre le dijo que era una simple tradición, de generación en generación y como toda tradición, esta tampoco tenía sentido alguno. Claramente después de lo sucedido no podría responder lo mismo a su hijo

- ** _¿por que hay que usar esto?-_** dijo aferrando sus pequeñas manos al trozo de metal.

 ** _-veras...hace mucho mucho tiempo atrás-_ ** comenzó a contar John, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de las miradas de simpatía de otros depredadores en el vagón, como si el pudiera darles también a ellos una buena explicación de la injusticia **_-los depredadores cazaban a las presas, y eso no era algo bueno, por ello,para construir Zootopia, las presas querían asegurarse de que nosotros, los depredadores, no hiciéramos daño alguno-_** dijo acariciando ahora la cabeza del pequeño, tratando de imitar a su esposa cuando el hijo que compartían tenía pesadillas en las noches.

 ** _-pero ya nadie caza a nadie, no entiendo-_**

el pitido nuevamente resonó a su lado, y no solo el suyo. El atardecer ya se había llevado el dorado, pero dentro de aquel vagón, las luces amarillas sobrepasaban cualquier otra luz.

 ** _-esta bien Nick, ni yo mismo lo entiendo-_** dijo entonces con una risa forzada.

 ** _-ja! Que tonto-_** se mofo de inmediato su hijo, quien rápidamente se arrepintió al ignorar el pitido y sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica, lo suficiente, como para que dejara de preguntar.

Amos mantuvieron el silencio, así como los otros depredadores presentes. Tan solo las presas conservaban las risas y las quejas.

En aquel vagón se vivía lo que el joven Nicholas Wilde tendría que vivir para siempre.


End file.
